newgroundsfandomcom-20200216-history
Duck Division
The Duck Division, also known as the DD, was a spam flash group. They gained notoriety for allegedly phishing Newgrounds, and hacking moderators. They also regularly posted highly offending content in their flashes. The group was also a mass voting group. No Duck Division flash has been seen since 11/28/2011 and little evidence of them remains on Newgrounds since they were allegedly removed completely from Newgrounds by admin. Unlike most NG crews that focused only on spamming the portal the DD instead focused more on abusing and attacking Newgrounds; because of this they're among the few groups who have been removed from the site. History Of Duck Division The Duck Division was formed by former Kitty Krew members that got fed up with the direction the KK was going. The last straw was when Chewy2007 got admined on KK forums, Shortly after that the DD was created. Unlike the KK that is more of a NG friendly crew the DD's sole intention was to annoy everyone on NG. The DD submitted several flashes a day- most of them about fake hentai with extremely offensive commentary. They also won TOTW several weeks in a row. Submissions The Duck Division submitted a large quantity of Flash animations, most of which were pure spam, as can be seen by the obituaries of their deleted flash files. Portal Awards They appear to have "stolen" at least one Daily 1st, by submitting it just before midnight on a quiet, low-scoring day and fifening it through Judgment just in time before it could be voted down later in a day, and also won several Turd and Underdog weekly awards. On February 2009, a Review Crew Pick was stolen. On April, a daily 2nd was also stolen. Mass Deletion Since little evidence of the Division remains on Newgrounds, it is hard to find proof of what they did, but the following is claimed to have taken place: On December 2008, LordZeebmork "stole" the Daily First Award thus resulting in Wade deleting every single Duck Division member. Hundreds of flashes were gone but DD retaliated by submitting more crap flash. On February 2009 the crew was deleted completely from Newgrounds for a second time; because of this most members stopped submitting flash and allegedy focused more on exploiting the website. Art Portal and Moderators Hack Around Mid 2009, The DD had stolen several moderator's accounts. They would often ban people from posting on the BBS. They also used the accounts to spy on the moderator's forums. A notable hack was when they hijacked the account of Egorapor who was an Art Moderator. They used his account privileges to Unscout everyone in the Art portal, thus emptying the portal completely. They also replaced the art on the front page with pornographic material. NEO Duck Divsion A spinoff crew called the Neo Duck Divsion (nDD) was created by mostly banned DD members to compete with the DD but the crew didn't last long and died. nDD forums Reputation The DD were, like the Barney Bunch and the Faggot Federation, disliked by most of Newgrounds. The NG staff have made it clear that they do not want the DD to be part of Newgrounds by removing them several times. External Links *Mod Compromised Announcement *Mass Deletion *Art Portal Erased *Daily First Award Mass Voted Category:Flash Crew Category:History Category:Crews